tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Buckley
'Sophie Buckley '''is a Shadow Force member and a character in the TACITUS saga. She is the first foreign exchange student in an American sorority group (as of 2017). Biography Early life Not much is known about Sophie Buckley's early life, but what is known is that she did go to Catholic school in England, before transferring to another college in Oxford. During her senior year of 2016, Sophie fell victim to a terrorist attack perpetrated by the Islamic State of New Palestine. Shaken by this experience, she decided to learn martial arts. In early to mid summer of 2016, Sophie went to Israel, where she met IDF soldier Zev Levi and trained alongside the Israel Defense Forces, eventually becoming a formidable fighter. In the spring of 2017, Sophie met Svetlana Karpova, who was a rogue CIA agent on the run from the CIA from a perceived act of treason. A CIA operative later broke into the Buckley residence with the intention of holding the Buckleys hostage and lure Karpova into a death trap. The attempt failed when Karpova got wind of this death trap and eliminated the asset. Sometime after this incident, Sophie was able to get into an overseas program hosted by her college in London, which led to her coming to the United States of America in August of 2017. Recruitment into Alpha Xi Delta\Shadow Force Sophie Buckley entered Alpha Xi Delta in mid to late August of 2017 as a student at the University of Columbia in New York City. After a successful recruitment into Alpha Xi Delta (who had become Shadow Force in June, prior to the end of Buckley's summer vacation), Sophie started to rise through the ranks of the sorority\vigilante unit as one of their top fighters in the sorority. She eventually became a rather feared adversary, known to strike fear into those who opposed her. Sometime later, she and several other sorority sisters transferred to the University of St. Louis (also known as the St. Louis University of Missouri, or SLUM). Events of Life: A Compilation She first appears in the short story compilation titled Life: A Compilation. In the story compilation, she either recounts her adventures in Shadow Force or narrates her musings about life itself. It is revealed later in the compilation that she is fond of eating steak. Later adventures ''TBA Trivia *She is one of the strongest of her sorority sisters, rivaling even Gina Westbrook in terms of ferocity. *She often brags about her status as a sorority sister in a "sorority run by Americans." *She seems to hate the Islamic State of New Palestine and the Democratic Empire of Korea with a passion, often fantasizing about assassinating Kim Song-Il or Abu Bakr Muhammad and sharing her fantasies with her sisters. *She is a cheerleader for the University of St. Louis (as of 2017-2018) Gallery Sophie, conspirator.png|Sophie Buckley, the Conspirator Sophie.jpg|Closeup on Sophie's face Sophie Buckley.jpg|Another view of Sophie Buckley The tunnel.jpg|Sophie Buckley discovers a deserted subway tunnel S. Buckley.jpg Sophie with a weapon.jpg|Sophie Buckley armed with a firearm Exploration.jpg Buckley.jpg Meeting Sophie Buckley.jpg Category:British characters Category:European characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Alpha Xi Delta members Category:Characters in the TACITUS series